Thank You
by geniuslab
Summary: Awalnya semua terasa menyebalkan bagi Min Yoongi. Park Jimin yang bersikap tidak sopan bahkan terlalu menjaga harga diri untuk sekedar berterima kasih. Namun itu baru awal. Dugaan Yoongi ternyata salah. [YoonMin] [Top!Yoongi Bottom!Jimin]


Disclaimer : The casts aren't mine

Genre : Romance & Drama

Note : This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner.

All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author.

Thank You by **geniuslab**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Langit pagi hari tak begitu cerah hari ini. Lagi, hari sebelumnya juga seperti ini. Matahari enggan muncul atau sekedar malu malu menyinari dunia. Semuanya terasa kelabu dengan udara yang semakin mendingin di akhir tahun.

Min Yoongi memakan ramen pertamanya dengan lahap. Ukuran besar, favoritnya. Sarapan dengan mi instan seperti ini adalah makanan kesukaannya atau itu karena ia terpaksa makan karena tak ada yang lebih baik yang bisa ia makan. Yoongi bukan kesulitan ekonomi, hanya saja ia harus berhemat. Terserah apa namanya, yang jelas ia tidak mau dibilang miskin.

Suapan pertama membuatnya merasakan panas sedikit terbakar di dalam mulutnya. Yoongi sedikit membuka mulut untuk meredakan rasa panas yang berasal dari ramennya. Asap itu mengepul keluar. Nikmat, katanya.

Matanya beralih pandang dari kaca besar di depan wajahnya ke arah suara yang ia dengar. _Minimarket_ ini tidak terlalu besar untuk membuatnya tidak mendengar suara orang mengambil barang dengan terburu-buru. Awalnya Yoongi tidak peduli, siapa yang akan meninggalkan sarapan hanya untuk kejadian tidak penting? Awalnya.

Itu membuat Yoongi sedikit terganggu. Dari suara agak terburu, hingga sangat terburu. Yoongi meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja dengan sedikit kasar. Sarapannya yang paling ia sayang terpaksa harus ia tinggalkan. Yoongi menengok sosok itu yang tengah mengambil beberapa barang kebutuhan lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas dengan napas yang tidak teratur dan mata yang melihat kesana kemari.

Gerakan mencurigakan itu jelas tak lagi membuat Yoongi bertanya tentang apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda tersebut. Min Yoongi berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu untuk kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia merebut tas ransel hitam yang sosok itu pegang. Yoongi cepat menuju kasir dengan tas ransel di tangannya. Pemuda itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lalu keluar meninggalkan _minimarket_. Meskipun mungkin laki-laki itu sedikit memberi ekspresi tidak suka.

Yoongi memutar kepalanya untuk melihat keluar pintu. Pemuda itu masih ada di sana. Baguslah.

"Aku akan membayar semuanya."

Semua barang yang diasumsikan sebagai barang curian itu akhirnya terbayarkan berkat kebaikan seorang Min Yoongi. Baiklah, itu berlebihan. Sebenarnya, mungkin ini adalah kebaikan pertamanya setelah sekian lama. Yoongi mendesah, harusnya ia hanya mengeluarkan uang 3,000 won untuk ramen, malah ia mengeluarkan lebih dari 50,000 won pagi ini.

Min Yoongi mendorong pintu _minimarket_ itu pelan mendapati sang pemilik tas ransel tengah berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam jaket denimnya. Topi berwarna biru gelap yang pemuda itu kenakan cukup berhasil membuat Min Yoongi kesulitan melihat wajahnya.

Pemuda itu menyadari adanya sosok Yoongi yang hadir di sampingnya, dengan terburu dan kasar ia menarik tas ranselnya untuk kemudian ia bawa melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yoongi di belakang. Baiklah, itu sangat tidak sopan. Min Yoongi mendelik dengan tingkah laki-laki itu.

"Hei!" teriak Yoongi lumayan keras.

Suara Yoongi berhasil menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Sebelum kabur, Yoongi menghampirinya. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi menerima perlakuan tidak sopan. Jika boleh sedikit pamer, meskipun terlihat seperti sosok yang jahat, Yoongi lumayan disegani di lingkungannya. Lumayan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Min Yoongi yang bermulut ringan benar-benar mengatakannya. Itu bukan hal sulit. Hal seperti ini akan sangat mudah Yoongi tangani.

Mulutnya memang terlatih untuk berkata jujurㅡoh, pedas.

Laki-laki itu beralih pandang untuk menatap wajah Yoongi. Baiklah, kali ini Yoongi bisa sedikit melihat wajah sang pencuri meskipun ada sedikit bayangan yang menutupi karena topi itu. _Eih_ , tidak, Yoongi tak ingin mengakui tapi pemuda itu cukup manis.

Mata sayu itu menatap Yoongi disertai dengan kilatan marah di sana. Seharusnya Yoongi yang marah. Seharusnya Yoongi yang memberi tatapan itu. Min Yoongi mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu pagi ini hanya untuk membayar barang curian seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia tahu namanya. Lebih parahnya, orang itu bahkan tidak tahu cara berterima kasih atau mungkin ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara, bisu?

Tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu. Ia kembali menyerahkan tas ransel hitam miliknya ke tangan Yoongi. Kasar, seperti sebelumnya. Tas itu menabrak tubuh Yoongi dengan cukup keras. Semua orang bisa melihat siapa yang seharusnya marah sekarang. Mata sipit Yoongi lagi lagi dibuat membesar karena perlakuan laki-laki tersebut.

Kondisi Yoongi benar-benar tidak terlihat baik pagi ini. Pemuda asal Daegu itu tidak merasa bahwa ia pernah melakukan hal kasar kepada orang lain sebelumnya. Ucapannya memang terkadang sulit dikondisikan, namun tidak secara fisik. Yoongi tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya apalagi sampai menyakiti. Apa sebegitu dendamnya ia pada Yoongi hingga ia harus melakukan hal tidak sopan dan kasar?

"Park Jimin." Gumam Yoongi pelan.

Min Yoongi baru menyadari kalau ada sebuah benda kecil yang tergantung apik di tas ransel itu. Bertuliskan 'Park Jimin', Yoongi bisa asumsikan jika itu adalah nama dari si pemilik tas. Tanpa menyadarinya, pemuda bernama Park Jimin itu sudah kembali berjalan jauh meninggalkan Yoongi dengan tas di tangannya.

Yoongi tak ingin berteriak lagi. Itu sangat melelahkan, _oke_ itu berlebihan. Yoongi benci mengeluarkan banyak energi.

Membuang napas berat, ia terpaksa mengikuti Park Jimin yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh langkah di depannya. _Ah, himdeulda._ Sebenarnya tak ada siapapun yang memaksa Yoongi untuk mengikuti Park Jimin, tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain.

Mengikuti langkah Jimin sambil memperhatikan laki-laki itu dari belakang membuat Yoongi sedikit tersenyum. Bukan, ia bukan menertawakan cara berjalan Jimin. Hanya saja, Yoongi benar-benar ingin tertawa karena kejadian yang terjadi pagi ini. Yoongi keluar untuk mencari sarapan lalu ia menangkap basah seorang pencuri dan bersedia membayar semua barang curiannya. _Wah_ , itu benar-benar tak terduga.

Jika boleh jujur, yang membuat Yoongi sungguh ingin terbahak adalah bagaimana cara Park Jimin mengambil barang-barang di _minimarket_ itu. Jika benar memang Jimin adalah seorang pencuri, caranya tadi sangat tidak profesional. Park Jimin dapat dengan mudah tertangkap.

 _Tidakkah ia terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang pencuri?_

Park Jimin menaiki bus kota berwarna hijau itu. Yoongi mengikutinya. Masih setia dengan tangan yang menenteng tas yang tadi diberikan secara kasar padanya dari Jimin. Laki-laki dengan tinggi yang hanya beberapa sentimeter di bawah Yoongi itu mengambil tempat duduk di paling belakang, Yoongi pun sama, hanya beberapa kursi yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

Bus itu lengang dengan berisikan lima orang saja termasuk Jimin, Yoongi dan sang pengemudi. Ini seharusnya menjadi jam sibuk, tapi entah kenapa tak banyak orang di bus. Apa mereka terlalu malas menggunakan transportasi umum atau itu karena mereka terlalu kaya? _Aish_ , siapa yang peduli.

Min Yoongi memandang wajah Jimin dari samping. Sesekali mata sipitnya melihat ke jalanan juga dengan pemandangan beberapa pertokoan yang baru akan dibuka.

Yoongi seperti tidak terlihat sekarang ini. Tembus pandang. Pasalnya tak sedikitpun Jimin melirik ke arahnya. Bagus, atau mungkin tidak juga.

Jimin terus memandang ke arah jendela kaca tepat di sisi kanannya. Matanya seperti tak menyiratkan apapun di sana. Sedikit berkaca namun itu tak menunjukkan apapun yang berarti.

Tak ada siapapun yang sekedar membuka suara. Dua insan tersebut saling terdiam seperti tak saling mengenal. Oh, baiklah, mereka memang belum saling mengenal satu sama lain. Min Yoongi yang terlalu gengsi dan Park Jimin yang ... terlihat tidak baik, atau karena ia tidak bisa berbicara?

Perjalanan itu hanya menempuh sekitar limabelas menit. Tak terlalu jauh. Park Jimin bangkit dari duduknya untuk kemudian menuruni bus tersebut. Yoongi yang menyadarinya dengan cepat bergerak kembali mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki Jimin pergi. Ya, Yoongi agak sedikit terburu karenanya.

Distrik itu sepi. Tak banyak orang di sana dengan masing-masing sisi jalan yang dihiasi pertokoan tutup. Jalanan itu sedikit menanjak khas pinggiran kota. Itu berbeda dengan tempat tinggal Yoongi sekarang. Meskipun Yoongi tinggal sendiri di Seoul, tapi lingkungannya tak terlihat seperti itu.

Park Jimin menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan pintu yang juga ... ya, kecil. Terlihat seperti sebuah rumah kos dengan satu petak ruangan yang mencakup kamar tidur dan dapur yang menjadi satu. Yoongi masih setia di belakangnya, memperhatikan gerak gerik Jimin.

Laki-laki dengan jaket denim itu merogoh saku celana dan lainnya. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin ia hilangkan atau tertinggal di suatu tempat. Gerakannya semakin sedikit panik ketika merasakan tak ada apapun yang terselip di pakaian yang ia kenakan. Itu membuat Yoongi juga sedikit khawatir. Sedikit.

Park Jimin menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa Min Yoongi masih di situ, di belakangnya dengan tas ransel miliknya tadi. Mata Jimin berkedip beberapa kali dengan bibir yang ia katup kuat untuk menahan sebuah cuitan yang mungkin akan ia keluarkan.

"Apa ini tempat tinggalmu?" Yoongi membuka suara duluan.

Jimin membalas dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, "Apa itu urusanmu?"

Satu detik yang lalu Park Jimin terkejut dengan Yoongi yang malah bertanya duluan padanya padahal seharusnya ia yang membuka suara sebelumnya. Detik berikutnya Jimin menimpali pertanyaan Yoongi dengan kalimat ketus. Ya, Jimin memang tidak sopan.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dengan kalimat Jimin. Perlahan Yoongi dapat dengan mudah memahami pribadi seorang Park Jimin. Terlalu sulit untuk meladeninya. Terkadang, tak melakukan apapun adalah hal terbaik yang harus dilakukan.

Karena tak ada lagi satu kepentingan yang mungkin akan Yoongi lakukan di tempat itu, ia kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jimin. Baiklah, lalu apa gunanya Min Yoongi mengikuti Jimin hingga sampai ke rumahnya? Untuk diam diam mengetahui alamat rumah Jimin?

"Hei!" panggil Jimin.

Min Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Teriakan Jimin membuatnya sedikit tersenyum kecil. Pikirnya Jimin akan menyesali segala perbuatannya dan minta maaf kemudian berterima kasih dan mungkin _ehem_ mengganti uang Yoongi. _Aish, tidak._

"Ya?" kata Yoongi menoleh.

"Bisakah kau memberikanㅡ bukan, meminjamkan tas itu padaku?" kata Jimin pelan.

Itu membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. Tas yang Yoongi pegang adalah tas milik Park Jimin dan apa yang Jimin katakan barusan? Pinjam? Yang benar saja. Apa itu sebuah lelucon kekinian? Tebakan Yoongi tentang Jimin yang akan menyesali perbuatannya ternyata salah. Jimin benar-benar keras kepala.

Min Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Jimin. Yoongi berdiri dekat di depan Jimin membuat pemuda itu menunduk sedikit takut. Jangan terlalu dekat atau Yoongi akan terpesona. Sayang, itu terlalu dekat.

Ingin rasanya Yoongi menarik topi itu yang di atas kepala Jimin dan melihat wajah manis itu dengan jelas. Terlalu rugi bagi Yoongi untuk tidak melihatnya. Park Jimin terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan. Bukan, lupakan.

"Kau begitu menjaga harga dirimu, _huh_?" ujar Yoongi.

Jimin tak menjawab. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata Yoongi. Hanya melihat kesana kemari dengan obyek di bawah kaki yang mungkin hanya sepatunya, sepatu Yoongi dan lantai kosong. Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar kalimat Min Yoongi.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu meletakkan tas ransel Jimin yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke atas lantai. Jimin mendelik. Sedikit malu sebenarnya karena ia sudah bersikap sok keren sebelumnya pada Yoongi pada akhirnya meminta kembali apa yang telah ia anggap buang.

"Jangan salah paham. Ambil kembali tasnya karena aku hanya akan mengambil kunci rumahku yang ada di dalamnya." Ucap Jimin cepat.

Bolehkah Yoongi terbahak sekarang? Jadi itu alasan Jimin begitu sibuk merogoh saku pakaiannya tadi? Ah, ternyata Jimin tipe orang yang benar-benar akan mempertahankan apa yang telah ia kukuhkan dan akan terlalu gengsi untuk membaliknya. Yoongi tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

Jimin sedikit tidak suka dengan tingkah Yoongi. Ia membuang napasnya gusar sambil mengambil tas hitam yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Tidak peduli dengan reaksi Yoongi, tapi Jimin harus masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yoongi tak hentinya menatap Jimin yang menurutnya benar-benar manis. Yoongi benci hal manis, biasanya. Tapi kali ini, ia begitu terpesona dengan manis yang terlalu manis. Bukan hanya fisik, tingkah dan sifat Jimin benar-benar manis menurut Yoongi. Itu tak menyebalkan seperti yang Yoongi duga sebelumnya.

"Jaga dirimu dan lakukan segalanya dengan profesional atau kau akan tertangkap." Yoongi menyentuh kepala Jimin pelan.

Tidak, Yoongi bukan mendukung perbuatan salah Jimin yang mencuri. Ia hanya melontarkan sebuah candaan yang membuat Jimin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat nasihat dari seorang dewasa. Lagi, Yoongi tersenyum. Kali ini lebih hangat.

Min Yoongi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ nya sambil melenggang meninggalkan tempat itu. Selesai sudah. Tak apa jika memang ia tak menerima permintaan maaf ataupun ucapan terima kasih. Ya, kejadian pagi ini tak terlalu buruk baginya. Anggap saja sebuah hiburan ditambah sedikit bumbu menantang.

"Terima kasih!" teriak seseorang di belakang sana yang Yoongi yakini sebagai suara Park Jimin.

Min Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang menutup pintu rumahnya. Yoongi tersenyum. _Ya, ini menyenangkan._ Lihat saja bagaimana banyaknya Yoongi tersenyum hari ini tak seperti hari sebelumnya yang ia jalani.

Park Jimin yang Yoongi temui hari ini benar-benar mengajarkan tentang banyak hal. Pengalaman pagi ini benar-benar tak akan Yoongi lupakan. Semuanya.

Dengan kalimat terakhir yang Jimin katakan tadi membuat Yoongi berpikir untuk kembali ke distrik itu lagi hanya untuk sekedar menemui Jimin lagi atau ya, jika boleh mungkin Yoongi bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?

* * *

 **Date : November 30, 2017**

 **Time : 10.47 PM**

 **A/N :**

Okay, where should I say it? Hello? Haha, I even forgot to say 'hi' in my first fic. Yeah, this ain't the first time I wrote in ffn. Is that enough for an introduction? lol

This fic is based on V's story in LOVE YOURSELF 'Highlight Reel'. Yeah, his story is the most insteresting of all, imo. I wrote this fic since last week and the deadline is today. I'm too busy to write it every day. I even typed it on my way to work. That's a little annoying because my concentration is a little distracted. I don't know how the result will be, but I hope you guys like it. I think that's enough. Thanks for your support. I will try my best. Wait for my next fic. Thanks. Saranghae ❤

 **#KeepStreamingMICDrop**


End file.
